Bitter Candy
by HappyFireNekoNeko
Summary: Ryou loses the love of his life, and his life just seems to be going downhill. But when Yami Bakura starts getting ruthless, Ryou can't even get up out of bed any more. Can his odd new friend help him out of his spiralling depression? -May be M soon-
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note: **

**NekoNeko: *Rises from death in a small bedroom* Yep, I'm back. I know I am a crapsticle but yeah. Please try and bear it. Haha, Bear. RAWR!**

**Ninja Steve: Yes, bear. Erm, just so you know, we have an exchange policy. If you, dearest readers, give us flames, we are going to be nice, and give you something back! A ninja star to the eye! Hooray!**

**NekoNeko: And he has a lot of ninja stars. A LOT. ANYYYWAYYYSSS, the main character's looks are this:**

**Male, named Cecil Thornton, has a dirty mind, pale blue eyes, born in England, very cute, has secret cat ears, very long, curly, pastel pink hair, kinda like a boy Lolita, as in he likes frilly things. Wink. **

**Ninja Steve: Ignore that. Well WOAHKAY, this story is about the awkwardness of being British in Japan, death, and weird, crazy stuff. Note Cecil has an English accent. Enjoynimucus! **

**I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters, but I own the plot and my characters. Btw, I use Cecil for my own manga, so don't copy. Head-Tearing-Off will ensue if you do. AWAY!***

_**Intro**_

'No.'

'But why, I'm your best-

'No, Ryou.'  
'Cecil, come on, for me.'

"No! I'm surprised you think he's my friend. And what makes you think he's gay?"

The pair stood bickering behind the Domino City High School, long after the end of day bell had rung. The boy with the snowy white hair seemed to be annoying the slightly taller one.

'Ryou, you know Yugi better than I do, ask him yourself! Just come out and say it!'

'Tell him that I love him right to his face? No way, stupid!'

'You called me stupid. Not doing it.'

'Pleasepleasepleaseplease!'

'That's not a real word, doesn't count.'

Ryou cried out in frustration. What could he do to convince him? He just wouldn't listen!

The pink haired boy started to playfully run away as he shouted, 'Hurry up, Milky bar Kid!'

Ryou ran after him, sighing in disappointment.

_**Chap 1: White Chocolate.**_

Silence lingered between the boys as they walked along the main street. Ryou had seemingly given up on his plight, and Cecil seemed indifferent as he jingled the coins in his pocket.

'I have enough for some fish n' chips. You want any?'

'Yep.'

The adorable boys both absent-mindedly turned into a little shop, with the words "Flakey Jake's" glowing in neon over the door. The boys had shared many obscene jokes about this name, but they both agreed that the shop made 'em just like they did at home.

English rock blasted at them as they stepped thought the door, and a girl wearing tons of makeup greeted them in English. 'Hi boys, what'll it be?'

"Erm... medium chips, two flakes, Fanta and a Solo, thanks Linda.'

'That'll be 8 Yen boys, now just hang tight.' The bleach blonde cake face swang round the back, and Ryou mumbled in Japanese again, 'What a tart."

'Haha, I know right?' Cecil giggled back. Something buzzed in his pocket, and he lifted it up to his ear.

Ryou knew deep inside something was wrong.

'Hello? Oh, hi Joey, what's up? Hmm? What's going on over there? Huh? Oh, alright. Bye then.'

Cecil noticed Ryou's worried look. 'Don't worry; I'm sure Tristan's just got his foot stuck in the chair again...'

'I don't think that's it Cecil, there's something wrong, really bad...'

'Hi boys, I got ya food.' She handed them a hot, grease-stained, newspaper package and smiled. 'See ya later!"

They turned and left, leaving the blasting music and the smell of oil behind.

'I never really liked her.' Ryou mumbled as he ripped open the package. Cecil grinned. 'I dunno- I'd pash her.' A shocked look crossed Ryou's fair face as he munched on a golden chip. 'Oh, God no Cecil, she might as well be a dog!'

'Alright then, Princess, how 'bout him?' he grinned, glancing at a brutish boy in school uniform.

They played this game again, and again, everyday, but as long as it was with him, it was fun.

Ryou could still remember being the only British one in the school, and the bullies. For some reason, he found the female ones were the worst.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Hey, Bakura, why did you come to our country? Do you think you're better than us, you filth?'_

_**The utter humiliation those bitches could put you through...**_

'_I heard you sister died. Did she commit suicide to get away from you?'_

_**They could bring back those worst memories and rub them in your face...**_

'_Why do you have such long hair, are you a homo?'_

_**They laugh, they jeer, and it makes you start to hate yourself too...**_

_**But there were others, kind ones...**_

'_Are you okay? My name is Yugi, by the way.'_

_**I fell fast and hard for him, but it was so unattainable. And so I gave up, and the bullying didn't stop.**_

_**But then,**_

_**All of a sudden,**_

_**I wasn't alone.**_

'_Class, meet your new classmate, Cecil Thornton. He came all the way from England! Isn't that great?'_

'_Jeez, another limey...'_

'_What? This class will be soon known as 'New England!'_

'_His hair is pink...'_

'_Am I tripping...?'_

_**We promised we'd be friends forever, stick together through the bullying, through everything...**_

_**We talked about England, about our families, our friends, but I still haven't told Cecil about **__**him**__**. The very centre of my problems...**_

*END FLASHBACK*

'Ryou! Oi, Ryou! Eat mate, I can't eat this all by myself!'

Ryou jumped a little. 'Oh! Sorry...'

_-Zzzt Zzzt-_

'Mine.' Cecil put his phone to his ear, and that feeling returned to Ryou's stomach. Maybe it was the fish.

'Joey! Tell me what's going on! ... What? ...What's happened? ... And? ...Oh... oh my God... are you serious? So there's nothing they can do? ... Yes I'll tell him... Bye.'

The feeling was getting worse and worse, like when he could see the car coming up to hit him.

'Ryou...'

'What is it!'

'It's Yugi Moto...'

_That car came closer..._

'He's...'

_So close..._

'...dead.'

_SMASH._

**NekoNeko: Hurrah!**

**Please favourite and give a review!**

**You get a gold star if you do!**

**Think about it!**

**A ****GOLD**** star!**

**You are gold! Gold! Always believe in your soul! You've got the power to know, you're indestructible! Always believe innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...!**

**Ninja Steve: Excuse the 80's marathon over here. Yeah, we're serious about the gold star.**


	2. Chapter 2 Cotton Candy

***Authors Note:**

**NekoNeko: Many thanks and gold stars are in order for these awesome people:**

**Xiomara1, angel of bunnies, KagamineKame (for their epic comments) and KagamineKame, Mariklover222, Xiomara1, sassysisters9294, and krazyforkura for the faves! I'm running out of stars here! :'D**

**Ninja Steve: You really don't know how happy she is. It's scary.**

**NekoNeko: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! And to Xiomara1, Yami comes now. Hee hee.**

**FYI, I call Yami Bakura- Bakura, if you get confused.**

**Anyways, I don't own YGO, or its characters, but I do own the plot and my characters. Away we go!***

_**Chapter 2: Cotton Candy**_

'That isn't funny, Cecil.'

A shocked look passed Cecil's face.

'Wh-what?'

'That is a sick joke; I can't believe you'd say that.'

His ice-blue eyes gazed into Ryou's glistening chestnut ones.

'What? I'm not joking, Ryou. I'm so sorry.'

Ryou slumped and gazed at his lap. He couldn't comprehend it.

Yugi..._ gone?_

'Ryou? Um... it's almost 5.'

5? What did that mean again?

'Shit!'

Ryou jumped up, knocking the chair over behind him.

'He'll kill me!'

He dropped his food and hurriedly sprinted off, his tears sparkling behind him.

Ryou hoped, hoped and hoped that maybe, he hadn't got home from work yet, or went out drinking.

Cecil watched the snowy haired boy run away as fast as he could.

'Don't say bye or anything...'

From the corner of his eye he spotted Ryou's school bag.

'I should probably return it...'

'Where is that little shit!? I work all day for him, and he's late?!'

_**SMASH!**_

Ryou could hear the smashes from a mile away.

'Maybe it's a cat... a large angry cat... please, please, please be a cat...'

He could hear his house being destroyed from the inside, and he was sure the whole neighbourhood could too.

He rushed up to the deceivingly normal looking house to his right, and then struggled with the doorknob.

'Locked? He never locks the door...'

'Things change, like the time you were meant to be home, **apparently**.'

'I...I can explain, I...'

'SHUT UP!'

Bakura roughly pulled Ryou into the house, and slammed him onto the floor.

'So, you thought you could break the rules, and get away with it too. What a confident little shit you are, hikari.'

Every single day, a watered down version of this happened, let alone that Ryou did something wrong. This could be anything in Bakura's eyes.

'I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again, I'm sorry!'

'HA!' Bakura's face twisted into a crooked smile as he spat out 'Oh Ryou, you think I haven't heard that excuse before? Oh no, I think you deserve some punishment...'

_No, not again!_

Ryou's chestnut eyes shimmered in fear as he looked up at the menacing figure above him.

'I...please...no...' he choked out.

_Worst day ever..._

Bakura hastily snatched up the smaller boy off the floor, and held his face close to his own.

'Boy, aren't we gonna have fun tonight...'

'Hmm, I'm pretty sure his house is around here somewhere...'

Cecil looked around.

'Oh crapsticles...they all look the same... better keep walking...'

He walked along the identical houses, until he came across a mailbox marked with the name "Bakura"

'I am so awesome.'

He turned onto the house's lawn and knocked.

No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

'Maybe I could...oh?'

The door cracked open by a centimetre.

'Well that's convenient!'

The cotton candy-haired boy wandered in cautiously.

'Hello? Ryou, you forgot your bag, I'm just...just... UGH!'

_What is that smell?!_

A look of disgust passed his face as the smell of decay and rot began to become apparent.

_Maybe it's a dead bird in the wall?_

_No... It's so much worse!_

A sickness rose in his throat, but he held it back, instead dry retching.

'Oh God...'

The sickening smell grew stronger and stronger as he continued through the house.

'Ryou? Ryou, what's that smell?'

He struggled up the stairs, unable to stop retching.

He heard a chuckle coming from behind a closed door.

'Hello? Ryou?'

He struggled with the door handle for a second, before registering that it was locked.

The laugh grew louder and crueller, sending chills through his spine.

He bent down a little and looked curiously through the keyhole.

'Huh? Ryo... AH!'

Cecil jumped back, his ice blue eyes filled with terror.

He couldn't even smell the decay anymore, just the piercing smell of blood.

_Oh God... _

_That's the kind of thing you only see in horror movies..._

_No..._

_Get out of my head..._

He cried out in horror.

He wanted to run, but he just couldn't move his legs.

_The same image..._

_Over and over and over again!_

_That man cutting Ryou..._

_So deep..._

_So much blood..._

Cecil managed to unfreeze himself and he ran away as fast as he could, crying and gasping.

It seemed like forever until he reached the door, and he was reaching for it like a drowning man trying to reach the top.

As soon as he stumbled out, he let it all go.

_I must look great, crying and vomiting on the street. _

_I hope no-one from our school sees me..._

'Cecil?! Is that you? Ha, are you drunk already? Time to celebrate, huh?!'

_Giggling girls. Great._

He coughed, and then swung his head upwards to see who it was.

It was Hari and her cronies- The most popular girl in their year and Ryou's primary bullies. And along with that, she wouldn't stop trying to get off with Cecil.

"What do you want Hari? I don't want to go drinking.'

A flirty smile spread across her make-up covered face.

They all had vodka bottles in their little hands, and you could tell they'd been drinking for sure.

'Oh, come on, pretty boy, just this once, it's time to celebrate after all.'

Cecil looked indifferent, but he was curious. Well, not really, but he just wanted to get that horrific image out of his head.

'Oh yeah? Why's that?'

A collective giggle was let out from the girls.

"Cecil, haven't you heard? Yugi Moto died! No more stupid card games! Hee hee!'

A shocked look passed his face as he straightened up, supporting himself on a fence post.

'**You're happy** he died?'

'Ha! Why wouldn't I? I don't have to explain, do I? You know me too well, sexy.'

Cecil gave her a look of disgust.

'Obviously too much. Goodbye.'

He turned and left, Hari shouting after him.

'Oh, come-on, Cecil, come with us!'

_I don't need this._

_Dumb bitches._

'Peekaboo.'

The tear-stained blindfold fell of the smaller boys face.

It happened again.

'I have a surprise for you, hikari.'

This couldn't be good.

'Your little friend spotted us... hehehe.'

'Wha-what?'

Bakura ran his hand down Ryou's trembling torso.

'That cute little piece of sugar, the one with cotton candy for hair. Your indecencies made him cry, Ryou, that's not how you treat a friend...' Bakura cooed, dragging out the last syllable as his hand got lower and lower.

_He saw!  
No!_

_I promised myself this __**would not**__ get in the way of my friendship with Cecil!_

_I've gone and ruined it..._

_Yugi..._

_And now Cecii too..._

***Authors Note:**

**NekoNeko: Okay, you may have seen in my description of Cecil that he has "secret cat ears".**

**These are NOT real cat ears! This is a part of his back story!**

**Please leave a comment and favourite!**

**Will give out gold stars!**

**Maybe...**

**Maybe even PLATINUM STARS! :D**

**Ninja Steve: She loves you! Please comment and favourite 3**


End file.
